


Home Sweet Home...Maybe

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean Winchester, Curtain Fic, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean wonders why Sam is having a hard time adjusting to living in the bunker.





	Home Sweet Home...Maybe

"Sammy, time to get your sleepy ass out of bed, " Dean called as he bounced on the bed next to him.

"Go away," Sam grumbled as he pulled his pillow over his face.

"No can do. We have plans. Plans that we have to leave the bunker to achieve. If we leave now, we can stop and get one of those stank ass green smoothies you like," Dean poked up and down his side.

"If we leave later, I will personally buy you a dozen doughnuts, all for you," Sam countered from under his pillow.

"We could do both," Dean tugged at the pillow as well as Sam's blanket.

"How many times did I wake you like this when we were little? You never could manage to find your bed at a decent hour. Don't get me wrong when you were old enough to do research it was awesome. You would get almost all of it done," Dean poked him again.

"Stop it. What is your problem? Did I miss the free pie memo?" Sam shoved him off the bed.

"Hey!" Dean protested as his ass hit the floor.

"Think of it as a small payback for doing your share of our research all these years," Sam rolled away from the edge of the bed closest to Dean.

"We had a deal back then as well," Dean reminded him as he stood up so he could pull Sam off his bed.

"Fine, let's do this," Sam mumbled as he stomped off towards the showers.

"Meet me and Baby in twenty in the garage," Dean called out. He wasn't surprised to see Sam flip him off before he turned the corner.

Twenty-five minutes later, Sam finally walked into the garage. 

"It's almost a shame to leave all of them just sitting there," Sam called out as he touched each car's hood he passed. Dean realized it was a dirty trick to start a fight. If Sam wanted to leave fingerprints on every car in the garage, it was fine with him. They could be wiped off easily enough.

"We could try some of the other ones, but not today," Dean winked and slid behind the wheel. He was not taking the bait.

"I still don't see why we couldn't start this crazy day at noon," Sam pouted.

"I don't understand why you're not more excited?" Dean was frustrated. The day was not going as he planned.

"I just don't get why it's so important to you?" Sam leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes as they made their way to the highway.

"It should be even more important to you. You've spent our whole life looking for normal. As far back as I can remember, you wanted a place of our own. The bunker has hit almost everything that you've ever had on your wish list for the perfect house. You've been building and decorating our house since you learned that most people don't live in motels or squat in abandoned houses. Now you can go nuts with ours and you have done nothing. I have to wonder what happened? Have you given up on hunting or on me?" Dean asked, spewing his words out as fast as he could. He hated getting all emotional but he knew that if they didn't fix whatever was eating at Sam, it would just get worse. For Sam, he was willing to at least try.

"The bunker is amazing. It does have a lot of things we both wished for over the years. Who would have ever thought we would have a place with a huge kitchen, a library that was completely stocked already, and a shooting range. You can't tell me you haven't been wandering around the garage just to pet the other cars. It's obvious you're all in about living there. I wish I was. I want to be as excited as you. I want to get an awesome bed and redo my room and carve out a little spot that screams mine. I still don't believe that it won't be another place in a long list of places we had to bug out of on a moments notice. That really is the only thing that's stopping me. I may never love hunting as much you do, but I can't see myself doing anything else. We fixed our problems before we moved into the bunker," Sam never bothered to open his eyes or move his head away from the window.

"So you're saying it's not me or the house but it really is just you? That's lame Sammy," Dean laughed.

"Shut up, " Sam mumbled."

"So how do we get you more excited about _finally_ having a place to put down roots?" Dean seriously asked him.

"No clue, " Sam curtly replied as he moved closer to Dean in his seat.

"I have three emergency credit cards and we will be far enough from home to use them. I say we blow all of them making your room as awesome as you wanted it to be when you were twelve," Dean proposed.

"I want a bigger bed then I wanted back then," Sam smiled at the thought. For the first time in a long time, Dean was hopeful about their future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Froday Flash Fiction Roulette Challange.
> 
> My prompts
> 
>  
> 
> The ball fell on 23–twenty-three, red, odd, high; second dozen, column 35.
> 
> Your prompt is seek.  
> Your theme is happy.  
> Your character is male.  
> Your word count is 500 min.
> 
> Your optional time is present.  
> Your optional relationship is friendship.


End file.
